One Last Kiss: A Harry and Hermione novella
by Barbie97
Summary: A one-shot. During the occurences of Half-Blood Prince. Hermione had been crushing on both Harry and Ron for a long time now, and after Lavender kisses Ron, she earns a night with Harry that none of them expected. Sequel: You and Hermione did what?


4

**Because I really think Harry Potter and Hermione Granger belong together rather than Hermione with Ron and Harry with Ginny, I decided to write a very short story about Hermione having feelings for both Harry and Ron. When she witnesses Lavender Brown kissing Ron, she runs to the Astronomy tower, followed by Harry. There, she tells that not only she thinks she may like Ron, but also Harry and she kisses him by accident, leading to something both of them would never except. Warning: this is fictional, never happens in **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_** by J. K. Rowling and yes, they do make out. I'm not really good in make out scenes so please excuse me. **

Hermione, enraged that Lavender could possibly kiss Ron in front of everybody, runs out of the common room, tears falling hard down her cheeks. For some unknown reason, she wanted to go back, to Harry. But, no, she couldn't, thought Hermione. She knew Harry was following her. _This is the time I should tell him_, she thought. Thinking fast on her feet, she stopped on the last step and sat down, crying her eyes out. Harry sat next to her, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Sorry for doing this,"

"Don't. I know how it feels,"

He was right. He felt the same way two years, when Cedric asked Cho for the Yule Ball. And now with Ginny, he couldn't do anything with her because she was Ron's little sister, and if Ron didn't stand Ginny being with Dean, how might Ron act if he was dating his sister?

"I know, Harry. I see the way you look at her…. And it makes me mad."

He turned his attention to Hermione. "Why?"

_Oh no!_, thought Hermione. She knew she wasn't supposed to say it to Harry. No matter how her feelings for him were strong, he belonged to Ginny, not to herself. But, he actually does deserve to know. If she doesn't tell him now, who knows what can happen in the future?

"I like you, Harry." She whispered softly.

"I like you, too," Harry said, kind of confused.

"No, Harry, I mean I _like_ you," Hermione said impatiently.

Harry understood. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Well…. Do you like me back?"

How could Harry explain it to Hermione that he didn't? He only liked her as a best friend, or a sister, but to _like_ her? Flooding into memories, he can't remember when he could possibly have feelings for her. And now, with their final year at Hogwarts getting closer….

He wanted to say it in a nice and polite way. "Well, now that you say that, not really, Hermione. Sorry."

"Great," scowled Hermione. "Now my two best friends don't like me. Ron is happily in love with Lavender, Harry might ask Ginny on a date, and poor old Hermione is too busy crying over the two wonder less boys!" She started to cry again, loathing herself to like her friends she knows may hurt her.

Harry felt bad for her then, and he lend her his shoulder to cry on; he only knew that move. Hermione swiftly places her arm under his, weeping on Harry's shoulder. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him, and she didn't know why. But, she felt heartbroken over Ron and… she just wanted to kiss him. Who cares if he doesn't feel anything for me? Hermione fought her thoughts, and quickly, she took Harry's face in her palms and leaned in to kiss him.

Taken by surprise, Harry tried to push Hermione away, not wanting to kiss her. Maybe after five seconds, he felt her tears; she was still crying. Knowing he couldn't do anything but kiss Hermione, Harry moved his lips along with hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, carrying her to his lap. Harry absolutely knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Six years passed since he first met her; they were kissing so passionately that Hermione moved her hands from Harry's face to his shirt. She soon started to unbutton them, one by one.

Hermione, still not taking her lips from Harry, opened his shirt wide open, rubbing her fingers against his skin. By accident, Harry raised Hermione's shirt, her whole torso skin showing. She didn't care, as she was too busy locking lips with Harry.

Little muffles of laughter drifted from the tower, coming closer to where Harry and Hermione were. They quickly recognized Ron and Lavender's voice. Quickly, the two got up and ran down the stairs, into the grounds where carriages were. Running happily in the moonlight, they opened a carriage and sat there, Harry with his shirt open and Hermione's shirt halfway, showing her bra. Quickly as before, they embraced in a hug and crushed their lips together. Hermione threw Harry on the seat and took off his shirt entirely, taking hers off too, only showing a white bra.

Not long after, Hermione ran her hands down to Harry's jean zipper. She slowly unzipped them, laying her arms on his chest. Harry moved his lips from her lips to her jaw to her neck and shoulder. Meanwhile, Hermione kissed his shoulder and hair. They were careful not to ruin Harry's glasses, which were on the ground.

Hermione got Harry's head in her hands, tenderly kissing his lips. Harry's hands moved to her back, running up to her bra. He took them off, throwing it across the other seat. To Harry, it felt good as her breasts brushed against his chest, as she kept kissing him.

The night then closed on them, making love to each other for the first time.

They awoke from the sun's glowing light shoving into the little two windows in the carriage. Hermione laid peacefully on Harry's chest, their fingers intertwined, sleeping. They used their clothes to cover themselves up. Slowly, the two opened their eyes, enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

"Good morning," said Hermione.

"'Morning," Harry replied, kissing her forehead. Hermione smiled.

"It's awfully early. The bell hasn't ringed yet."

"Then they're's plenty of time for us."

Hermione giggled, raising her head to kiss him.

**The End. I hope you liked it! Harry and Hermione really are made for each other. Please review!**

**-Barbie **

4


End file.
